Les Miz: Tamora Pierce style
by zella
Summary: Poor, poor TP characters! I have forced them to undergo the most tedious of tasks, to perform Les Miz! Where on earth will I go with this? Read and find out! Rating: For swearing and some erm.. subjects later on.
1. Default Chapter

****

Les Miz: Tamora Pierce style!

Me: Hola peeps! It is I, the almighty Zella, bringing you Les Miz!!! YAY!!! I will now bring everyone's favorite characters to this lovely fanfic!

::Magically transports characters here::

Everyone: ::stares::

Me: Gah!! What are you doing here! I was trying to get everyone's favorite characters from Tortall and Emelan, not from France!

Enjolras: Well you didn't specify! All you said was Les Miz and favorite characters. How where we supposed to know you meant Tortall and Emelan, whatever they are?

Me: ::realizes Enjy has a point:: Fine! However, I may need you later! ::magically transports them back to France:: Ok, I need everyone's favorite character from Emelan and Tortall! ::The correct characters appear looking frightened:: HAHA! Success is mine!!!!!! ::Characters look even more frightened::

Briar: Wait! This is a fanfic, isn't it? ::Zella nods:: You can't do this! I refuse to be ridiculed ever again!

Me: Actually, you have no choice it's in the rules of fanfics and now since you spoke out of turn you are in the fic! Originally, I was just going to let the reviewers decide who was going to be in the fic, but since you spoke out you are going to be in Les Mis!! Mwahahaha! ::turns to reviewers:: Ok guys! Now it's up to you! Who do you want to be in Les Miz? The characters can range from Coram to Niko and you can ask for as many characters from the books as you want, but please try not to repeat any. Also the character selection is totally random. I will put the character suggestions in a bowl and pick them out as I need them. If someone suggests Delia and she gets Cosette there will be no change I promise! As soon as I get twenty different character suggestions, whether it be from one person or 20 people I will put up the first song, Work Song/ Look Down!

So now you must review!! TTFN!

REVIEW!!


	2. Prologue

A/N: YAY! First chappie! Naturally, I didn't get the number of people I wanted so I'm just going to have to improvise and add the people I want to see, so deal with it!

Characters: (in order of appearance)

Convict One: Neal

Convict Two: Alanna

Convict Three: George

Convict Four: Dove

Convict Five: Lark

Javert: Sandry snorts

Jean Valjean: Roger giggles insanely

Farmer: Niko

Laborer: Gary

Innkeeper's Wife: Jory

Innkeeper: Crane

Bishop: Daja

Constable One: Bronau

Constable Two: Roald

****

Prologue

WORK SONG/LOOK DOWN

PRISONERS _Look down, look down Don't look 'em in the eye Look down, look down, You're here until you die_

NEAL _The sun is strong It's hot as HELL below_

Zella: Neal! Ho many times do I have to tell you not to shout the swear words because you think its funny!

Neal: ::laughing::

Zella: I give up! Keep going!

PRISONER _Look down, look down, There's twenty years to go_

ALANNA _I've done no wrong! Sweet Jesus, hear my prayer! _Jesus?! Who the HELL is Jesus!

Zella: Why must you all shout the swear word? Jesus is a bit like Mithros except not really.

Alanna: Well is he like Mithros or not really like him at all? Is he more like the Black God? He's my personal favorite! ::rambles on about the Black God for a few centuries::

Zella: ALANNA! He is neither like the Black God or Mithros! Stop analyzing the STUPID SONG!!! AAAH! SING!!!

PRISONERS :: frightened:: _Look down look down, Sweet Jesus doesn't care_

GEORGE _I know she'll wait, I know that she'll be true!_

Alanna: Who'll wait? ::angry::

George: Why you, my darlin'!

Alanna: You doubt my faithfulness?

George: ::pales:: Erm.. No. It's just with your history and..

Alanna: MY HISTORY!? Are you calling me a slut? You know what? I want a divorce! NOW! ::storms off::

Zella: Crap! Everyone else keep singing!

PRISONERS _Look down, look down, they've all forgotten you_

DOVE _When I get free ya won't see me Here for dust!_

PRISONERS _Look down, look down Don't look 'em in the eye_

LARK _How long, oh Lord Before you let me die? _::looks at Dove:: Are you named after a bird too?

Dove: Yes, kind of.

::Lark and Dove become instant friends and start chatting::

Zella: Why me?

PRISONERS _Look down, look down, You'll always be a slave Look down, look down, You're standing in your grave_

SANDRY _Now bring me prisoner 24601 Your time is up And your parole's begun You know what that means._

Zella: That wasn't half bad. She was kind of….. Mean!

ROGER _Yes, it means I'm free._

Zella (to herself): Yeah he's just creepy!

SANDRY _No! It means you get Your yellow ticket-of-leave You are a thief _But I like thieves! My brother is thief!

Zella: Just pretend you don't like thieves! Besides, Roger isn't really a thief, he's actually a crazed Duke Mage who tried to kill The King, Queen, and the crown- prince to get the throne.

Sandry: Ooooooh! Ok!

ROGER _I stole a loaf of bread._ No, actually, I killed a lot of people!

Zella: Just pretend!

SANDRY _You robbed a house_.

ROGER _I broke a window pane. My sister's child was close to death And we were starving. _Jon has never been starving in his entire life!

Zella: PRETEND!!

SANDRY _You will starve again Unless you learn the meaning of the law._

ROGER _I know the meaning of those 19 years A slave of the law_

SANDRY _Five years for what you did The rest because you tried to run Yes, 24601._

ROGER _My name is Jean Valjean_ ::puts on charming flirtatious smile:: Actually, its Duke Roger of Conte, but you can call me Rogie.

Sandry: ::flirtatiously:: I'm Lady Sandrilene fa Toren, but everyone calls me Sandry.

Zella: ::shudders:: We have work to do people! KEEP SINGING!!

SANDRY _And I am Javert Do not forget my name! Do not forget me, 24601_.

PRISONERS _Look down, look down You'll always be a slave Look down, look down You're standing in your grave._

ROGER _Freedom is mine. The earth is still._

_I feel the wind. I breathe again._

And the sky clears The world is waking.

Drink from the pool. How clean the taste.

Never forget the years, the waste. Nor forgive them

For what they've done. They are the guilty - everyone.

The day begins... And now lets see What this new world

Will do for me! (He finds work on a farm)

NIKO _You'll have to go I'll pay you off for the day Collect your bits and pieces there And be on your way._

ROGER _You have given me half What the other men get! This handful of tin Wouldn't buy my sweat!_ ::raises hands threateningly, as orange magic swirls around::

Niko: ::returns the same gesture::

Zella: NO!! STOP IT! No fighting and no flirting! Only singing! Grrrrr.

GARY _You broke the law It's there for people to see Why should you get the same As honest men like me?_ Wow! This line actually fits!

ROGER _Now every door is closed to me Another jail. Another key. Another chain For when I come to any town They check my papers And they find the mark of Cain In their eyes I see their fear We do not want you here._' (He somes to an inn)

JORY _My rooms are full And I've no supper to spare I'd like to help a stranger All we want is to be fair_

ROGER _I will pay in advance I can sleep in a barn You see how dark it is I'm not some kind of dog! _::raises hands then lowers them after seeing zella's glare::

CRANE _You leave my house Or feel the weight of my rod We're law-abiding people here Thanks be to God. _(They throw him out of the inn, or at least attempt to)

ROGER _And now I know how freedom feels_

The jailer always at your heels It is the law!

This piece of paper in my hand

That makes me cursed throughout the land

It is the law! Like a cur I walk the street,

The dirt beneath their feet. (He sits down despairingly outside a house from which emerges the Bishop of Digne.)

DAJA _Come in, Sir, for you are weary,_

And the night is cold out there. Though our lives are very humble

What we have, we have to share. There is wine here to revive you.

There is bread to make you strong,

There's a bed to rest till morning,

Rest from pain, and rest from wrong.

ROGER _He _(is interrupted by Daja who is yelling that she is a she!)

Zella: KEEP SINGING!

ROGER _He let me eat my fill I had the lion's share_

Daja: SHE!!

The silver in my hand

Cost twice what I had earned

In all those nineteen years -

That lifetime of despair

And yet he trusted me.

Daja: SHE!!

The old fool trusted me -

He'd done his bit of good

Daja: SHE!!

I played the grateful serf

And thanked him like I should

Daja: HE ::is cut off because zella tackles her::

But when the house was still, I got up in the night.

Took the silver

Took my flight! (Taking the silver cup, he runs off, but is brought back by two constables.)

VALJEAN ARRESTED, VALJEAN FORGIVEN

BRONAU _Tell his reverence your story_

Daja: HER!!

ROALD _Let us see if he's impressed_

Daja: SHE!!

BRONAU _You were lodging here last night_

ROALD _You were the honest Bishop's guest._

BRONAU _And then, out of Christian goodness_

ROALD _When he learned about your plight_

Daja : SHE!!!

BRONAU _You maintain he made a present of this silver_.

Daja: SH :: is cutoff because zella tackles her (yet again)::

DAJA ::getting up:: _That is right. But my friend you left so early_

Surely something slipped your mind (The bishop gives Valjean two silver candlesticks) _You forgot I gave these also_

Would you leave the best behind?

So, Messieurs, you may release him

For this man has spoken true I commend you for your duty

And God's blessing go with you.

(Constables leave. The bishop addresses Valjean)

_But remember this, my brother_

See in this some higher plan

You must use this precious silver

To become an honest man

By the witness of the martyrs

By the Passion and the Blood

God has raised you out of darkness

I have bought your soul for God!

A/N: I know! I know! Alanna, George and Neal were barely here! Don't worry! They may have small parts but they will have a lot of them!! ::skips away humming lovely ladies underneath her breath::

O! And one more thing! I'm still needing more characters so please if you have any suggestions put them in your review, or if you'd like to see some of the character who had minor roles in this chapter again put them in your review also! Au revoir!

REVIEWERS: OMG! I love you guys! Big hugs and kisses to all of you! Namely: Princess Kalasin, Kiroscura, and Some Odd Person. Love you guys!


	3. What Have I Done Valjean's Soliloquy At ...

A/N: ::is sheepish:: I'm sorry! I moved into boarding school and life has been crazy! I'm really really sorry! ::grovels:: Now on with the show!

Characters: (in order of appearance)

Foreman: Crane

Worker One: Numair

Worker Two: Moonstream

Woman: Rosethorn

Woman Two: Daine

Woman Three: Myles

Woman Four: Polyam

Girl: Glaki

Fantine: Jon

Valjean: Sandry

WHAT HAVE I DONE (VALJEAN'S SOLILOQUY)/ AT THE END OF THE DAY

Jon: No! I am not playing a girl who may or may not be in love with ROGER!!!!

Zella: But Jon you're not REALLY in love with Roger, its called acting. Besides you don't see Sandry complaining because she's a guy and Myles isn't complaining about being a girl.

Jon: Sandry is enjoying wearing breeches and Myles is too intoxicated to notice he's wearing a dress.

Zella: You're point being? We don't have time for this! Jon you will wear the dress or I will cast you as Christine in Phantom of the Opera….. Or worse as Carlotta.

Jon: scrambles to get the dress on

Zella: Much better! Alright, everyone, places!

WHAT HAVE I DONE (VALJEAN'S SOLILOQUY)

ROGER _What have I done?_

Sweet Jesus, what have I done? Again I ponder who exactly is this Jesus character?

Zella: Do you want to die a slow and painful death?

Roger: Not particularly.

Zella: Then sing!

ROGER_ Become a thief in the night,_

Become a dog on the run

And have I fallen so far,

And is the hour so late

That nothing remains but the cry of my hate,

The cries in the dark that nobody hears,

Zella: Wow, he does the angst thing pretty good.

ROGER_ Here where I stand at the turning of the years?_

If there's another way to go

I missed it twenty long years ago

My life was a war that could never be won

They gave me a number and murdered Valjean

When they chained me and left me for dead

Just for stealing a mouthful of bread

Yet why did I allow that man

To touch my soul and teach me love? stops Wait….. Is this guy gay and did he and the Bishop….erm?

Zella: Well we don't know exactly. He was either gay or in love with Fantine, it depends on how much you read into the book. And even if he slept with the bishop in this case the bishop is a girl so it doesn't really mean you're gay, besides you are ACTING!!

ROGER Ok fine….. ::sings::_ He treated me like any other_

He gave me his trust

He called me brother

My life he claims for God above

Can such things be?

For I had come to hate the world

This world that always hated me

Take an eye for an eye!

Turn your heart into stone!

This is all I have lived for!

This is all I have known!

One word from him and I'd be back

Beneath the lash, upon the rack

Instead he offers me my freedom

I feel my shame inside me like a knife

He told me that I have a soul,

How does he know?

What spirit comes to move my life?

Is there another way to go?

I am reaching, but I fall

And the night is closing in

And I stare into the void

To the whirlpool of my sin

I'll escape now from the world

From the world of Jean Valjean

Jean Valjean is nothing now

Another story must begin!

(He tears up his yellow ticket-of-leave)

Zella: YES!!! YAY!! That was halfway decent! Let's keep it up.

At The End of The Day

1823, Montreuil-sur-Mer. Outside the factory owned by the Mayor, Monsieur Madeleine (Jean Valjean in disguise). 

THE POOR

At the end of the day you're another day older

And that's all you can say for the life of the poor

It's a struggle, it's a war

And there's nothing that anyone's giving

One more day standing about, what is it for?

One day less to be living.

At the end of the day you're another day colder

And the shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chill

And the righteous hurry past

They don't hear the little ones crying

And the winter is coming on fast, ready to kill

One day nearer to dying!

At the end of the day there's another day dawning

And the sun in the morning is waiting to rise

Like the waves crash on the sand

Like a storm that'll break any second

There's a hunger in the land

There's a reckoning still to be reckoned and

There's gonna be hell to pay

At the end of the day! (The foreman and workers, including Fantine, emerge from the factory)

CRANE_ At the end of the day you get nothing for nothing_

Sitting flat on your butt doesn't buy any bread Very true.

NUMAIR_ There are children back at home_ Very true. 

NUMAIR AND MOONSTREAM _And the children have got to be fed_ Very true. 

MOONSTREAM_ And you're lucky to be in a job _Very true.

Zella: ::twitches::

ROSETHORN_ And in a bed! _Very true.

Zella: Make them stop!

WORKERS_ And we're counting our blessings! _Very true.

Zella: Please. 

DAINE ::takes pity on Zella who is about to have a nervous spaz::_ Have you seen how the foreman is fuming today?_

With his terrible breath and his wandering hands?

MYLES_ Ish becaush little_ ::hiccup::_ Fantinsh wonsh gish im hish waysh_

ROSETHORN _Take a look at his trousers, you'll see where he stands!_

POLYAM_ And the boss, he never knows_

That the foreman is always in heat That was disgusting.

Zella: It's supposed to be.

_MYLES Ifsh Fantinsh doesnsh looksh sways oush_

_Wash howsh shesh goesh_

_She'll besh oush onsh thesh streesh!_ ::passes out::

_WORKERS At the end of the day it's another day over_

_With enough in your pocket to last for a week_

_Pay the landlord, pay the shop_

_Keep on grafting as long as you're able_

_Keep on grafting till you drop_

_Or it's back to the crumbs off the table_

_You've got to pay your way_

_At the end of the day!_

_GLAKI (Grabbing a letter from Fantine) And what have we here, little innocent sister?_ She…. Errr…. he is older then me

Zella: Well sweetheart you're just going to have to pretend!

GLAKI _Come on Fantine, let's have all the news! (Reading the letter)_

Ooh..."Dear Fantine you must send us more money...

Your child needs a doctor...

There's no time to lose..."

JON_ Give that letter to me_

It is none of your business

With a husband at home

And a bit on the side!

Is there anyone here

Who can swear before God

They have nothing to fear?

Zella: Will you stick to the original lyrics!?

Jon: I'm just trying to be politically correct.

Zella: You can take your PC and shove it up your-

JON ::Hastily begins singing::_ She has nothing to hide? (They fight over the letter. Valjean (M. Madeleine) rushes on to break up the squabble.)_

ROGER_ Will someone tear these two apart_

What is this fighting all about?

This is a factory, not a circus!

Now, come on **ladies**, settle down

Zella: ::snorts::

ROGER_ I run a business of repute_

I am the Mayor of this town (To the foreman)

I look to you to sort this out

And be as patient as you can- (He goes back into the factory)

CRANE_ Now someone say how this began!_

GLAKI _At the end of the day_

She's the one who began it!

There's a kid that she's hiding

In some little town

There's a man she has to pay

You can guess how she picks up the extra

You can bet she's earning her keep

Sleeping around

And the boss wouldn't like it!

JON_ Yes it's true there's a child_

_And the child is my daughter_

_And her…_ ::stops::

Zella: ::glares::

JON ::keeps singing:: _father abandoned us_

Leaving us flat

Now she lives with an innkeeper man

And his wife

And I pay for the child

What's the matter with that?

WOMEN _At the end of the day_

She'll be nothing but trouble

And there's trouble for all

When there's trouble for one!

While we're earning our daily bread

She's the one with her hands in the butter

You must send the slut away

Or we're all gonna end in the gutter

And it's us who'll have to pay

At the end of the day!

CRANE_ I might have known the** bitch **could bite_

I might have known the **cat** had claws

I might have guessed your little secret

Ah yes, the virtuous Fantine

Who keeps **herself** so pure and clean

You'd be the cause I had no doubt

Of any trouble hereabout

You play a virgin in the light

But need no urgin' in the night.

GLAKI_ She's been laughing at you_

While she's having her men

WOMEN _She'll be nothing but trouble again and again_

ROSETHORN _You must sack **her **today_

WORKERS_ Sack the **girl** today!_

CRANE_ Right my **girl**. On your way!_

JON ::runs off stage in shame::

Everybody: ::dies laughing::

A/N Wow! That came out different. Although you have to admit Jon makes a very dashing Fantine. Again requests for characters are VERY welcome. Guess what the next chapter is! I'll give you a hint. "Don't touch me leave me alone!"

Review my lovelies!

REVIEWERS: I LOVE YOU! This story would die without your unwavering support! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter.


End file.
